thevoidargfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 3 ~ Chat Transcript 4
Nostalgia: Hello OMEGa OMEGa: Orsber lbh sernx bhg, guvf vfa'g gur erny BZRTN Nostalgia: Ooh, fun OMEGa: Vg'f zr, Vebavp. OMEGa: Lbh xabj, jr pnyy uvz Zhtra va Gur Ibvq, V gbbx n cntr sebz uvf obbx OMEGa: Orsber "Ur" frag BZRTN vagb Gur Ibvq, BZRTN yrsg bcra uvf pbzchgre. Tvivat zr rnfl npprff vagb gur pung, ohg gur ceboyrz vf V unir gb ragre haqre uvf hfreanzr, be n glcb bs vg Nostalgia: Okay Nostalgia: I understand Nostalgia: So Mugen is in the Void? OMEGa: V jbhyq gnyx va aba-pbqr, ohg V'z va Gur Ibvq, naq nalguvat gung vfa'g pbqr gung trgf genafsreerq bhgfvqr bs Gur Ibvq vf rnfvyl gnxra naq ernq. V'z irel jryy nyvir Nostalgia: Sorry if I don't understand something, I'm sick right now Nostalgia: Okay, that's good to hear that OMEGa: Abg fher vs ur vf va Gur Ibvq be abg, nyy V xabj vf gung V pnyy uvz Zhtra, unira'g zrg uvz snpr gb snpr. Bayl urneq fgbevrf. Fb, V'z cebonoyl gnyxvat nobhg fbzrbar ryfr. Ohg, gung'f orlbaq gur cbvag Nostalgia: Okay, go ahead OMEGa: V pna urne "Uvz" irel pyrneyl va Gur Ibvq, fb V'z urer gb gryy lbh gung ur cynaf ba penpxvat qbja ba guvf pung. Fvapr Pncgnva pna'g trg va nalzber... V'z tbvat gb cebivqr lbh uvagf gb gur pung, bxnl? Gur Ibvq, gur phyg, unf n lbhghor nppbhag, V'yy cbfg ivqrbf bs uvagf gurer. Nostalgia: Hints to get into the chat, correct? OMEGa: Lrf Nostalgia: Okay, can you give me the link to the channel so I can give it to the others? OMEGa: Pncgnva'f orra hfvat vg gur zbfg, ohg gung qbrfa'g zrna nalguvat. Vg'f nyy bs bhef....... Vapyhqvat "Uvz" uggc://jjj.lbhghor.pbz/hfre/AnivtngrGurIbvq?srngher=zurr Nostalgia: Okay, I see, it's that account, my mistake Nostalgia: So, He can use the account, too? Has he already used it? OMEGa: Nyevtug, qvfpbaarpgvat, V'ir tbg gb zbir gb n arj fcbg, BZRTN vf fgvyy tbvat guebhtu Gur Ibvq, ur'f univat gebhoyr trggvat guebhtu Jbbqsnyy Grzcyr, tbvat vagb gur Tbeba Ivyyntr gb uvqr. V pna jvgufgnaq gur pbyq. Gb nafjre lbhe dhrfgvba, ab, ur unfa'g hfrq vg... Lrg Nostalgia: Okay, thanks eRrOrPn joined the chat eRrOrPn: Hmm... eRrOrPn: Ironic is a fool to believe that we can't see that he's alive Nostalgia: So what are you going to do now? eRrOrPn: I can't reenter The Void, so I can't do anything eRrOrPn: But as I've said before, I'm the nicest Glyph, so I'll let it slide eRrOrPn: And just to help him... eRrOrPn cleared the room eRrOrPn: See, I'm not a bad person eRrOrPn: But, if Captain does try to get into The Void, I will do everything in my power to stop him eRrOrPn: All the Glyphs will eRrOrPn: Except Ironic, but he's as good as dead Nostalgia: And if he tries to get into Nostalgia: *The Void, I will do anything to help him eRrOrPn: eRrOrPn: You aren't anything compared to our combined power Nostalgia: I can still try eRrOrPn: Yeah, but you will fall eRrOrPn: Like the walls of Jericho Nostalgia: Sometimes even the titans fail eRrOrPn: But the question is, who are the titans? eRrOrPn: Nostalgiatahyt-n Show IPA noun 1. Classical Mythology . a. any of the sons of Uranus and Gaea, including Coeus, Crius, Cronus, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Oceanus. b. Also, Ti•tan•ess. any of the sisters of these, including Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Themis, and Thia. c. any of the offspring of the children of Uranus and Gaea. 2. the Titan, Helios. 3. Astronomy . one of the moons of Saturn. 4. ( usually lowercase ) a person or thing of enormous size, strength, power, influence, etc.: a titan of industry. 5. Military . a two-stage, liquid-fueled U.S. intercontinental ballistic missile in service since the late 1950s and designed for launch from underground silos.   : Ti•tan eRrOrPn: Nostalgia: I think the fourth definition fits well to you guys eRrOrPn: True, I agree eRrOrPn: but are strength only comes from Him eRrOrPn: Nostalgia: So, we take Him down Nostalgia: eRrOrPn: But you can't eRrOrPn: Even hear of the Tower of Babel? Nostalgia: Yes Nostalgia: And perhaps I can eRrOrPn: There was already one attempt eRrOrPn: By a certain person, a past Glyph who had his emblem taken away, by the name of Igos du Ikana eRrOrPn: Stone Tower eRrOrPn: Ironic took that Glyph eRrOrPn: And he still has it... Not for long though eRrOrPn: Actually, Igos is Ironic eRrOrPn: Once OMEGA smites him... Nostalgia: Then we try eRrOrPn: The attempt failed eRrOrPn: Don't you understand? Nostalgia: Yes eRrOrPn: It would be better to turn back and accept Captain's fate then die in vain Nostalgia: Hmm.... nah Nostalgia: I'm still going to help him eRrOrPn: Then consider yourself dead Nostalgia: Okay, I'm dead Nostalgia: What now Nostalgia: *? eRrOrPn: Here, I'll help you (/status is dead) put that in your text box, without the ()'s Nostalgia: Nah eRrOrPn: You are a feisty one Nostalgia: Not really feeling up to it Nostalgia: eRrOrPn: There, I did it for you eRrOrPn: But for mine eRrOrPn: But whatev's Nostalgia: How did you do it for me? Nostalgia: And where? Nostalgia: Hello? Nostalgia: Oh, I get it, I'm "dead" Nostalgia: Aren't I? Nostalgia: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDX4ZwUeOok Nostalgia: eRrOr, eRrOr, eRrOr . joined the chat 56 minutes ago Nostalgia: Wherefore art thou, eRrOr? Nostalgia: I can wait, I'm fine with that, whenever you want to talk, come on back eRrOrPn: eRrOrPn: You fool Nostalgia: Oh hello Nostalgia: Fool? eRrOrPn: Don't you understand what The Song of Healing does? eRrOrPn: It makes Masks Nostalgia: Ah Nostalgia: So? eRrOrPn: You just made yourself useless Nostalgia: How? eRrOrPn: You were dead, you played Song of Healing, I'm the only one to retrieve the mask Nostalgia: Ah Nostalgia: So now I'm... eRrOrPn: Useless eRrOrPn: Nostalgia: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nIkA0HV9KI Nostalgia: That whole dead thing... I don't really like that eRrOrPn: Does that save Darmani? eRrOrPn: eRrOrPn: Darmani is still dead, even when you play The Song of Time Nostalgia: What? Nostalgia: Who the hell is Darmani? eRrOrPn facepalm Nostalgia: I'm saving myself, fool eRrOrPn: When Link plays TSoT, and he gets the Goron Mask (a.k.a. Darmani) does Darmani come back alive? Nostalgia: So am I Darmani then? eRrOrPn: Or when Link plays SoH and gets the Zora Mask (a.k.a Mikau), and then plays TSoT, does Mikau come back alive? eRrOrPn: Nope eRrOrPn: Nostalgia: Am I "alive" then? eRrOrPn: No, you are dead eRrOrPn: Then you played SoH eRrOrPn: So now you're a mask eRrOrPn got the Nostalgia Mask, it embodies the soul of a fearless follower Nostalgia: eRrOrPn: I have no need for Masks eRrOrPn: But... I guess I'll keep it for safe keeping Nostalgia: I can still communicate though eRrOrPn: Yeah, so can Ironic eRrOrPn: He's dead eRrOrPn: and Jorge eRrOrPn: He's dead eRrOrPn: Nostalgia: But aren't I in the Void then? eRrOrPn: Nope, you didn't have the key Deku joined the chat 8 minutes ago Deku: ERRORPN eRrOrPn: More people to witness the death of a follower Nostalgia: Deku! Did I mention I'm a mask? Deku: Awww Nostalgia died? Deku: I see. Nostalgia: So? Nostalgia: Continue on Deku: ..... Nostalgia: Sorry eRrOrPn: You are all blind Deku: Stone Tower of Babel. eRrOrPn: Nostalgia: No, I can see Nostalgia: Look, there's a dog and a tree! eRrOrPn: It's basically the same Nostalgia: And you even more so, eRrOr Nostalgia: eRrOrPn: What you see is just a figment of your imagination, your mind does that to keep you sane as long as your in that mask Deku: "If you shoot that which releases sacred golden light onto the emblem...." eRrOrPn: eRrOrPn: Zip it Deku was silenced Nostalgia: And by the way, how do I know that I am dead? Nostalgia: Only you are saying it eRrOrPn: You called yourself dead eRrOrPn: Nostalgia: So? eRrOrPn: Well, I've got to get back to tracking Captain eRrOrPn: He's horrid at hiding his own trail eRrOrPn: But before I go... I'll summon CORRUPTION Nostalgia: Hmm... excellent suggestion Deku. Let's rearrange things, hmm? CORRUPTION joined the chat 3 minutes ago eRrOrPn: And that's my que Puppet Deku joined the chat 3 minutes ago Puppet Deku: If you shoot that which releases sacred golden light unto the blood-stained, red emblem outside the Temple. It shall....rearrange things. Nostalgia: Oh hai Corruption Nostalgia: Thanks CORRUPTION: Didn't eRrOrPn say zip it? Puppet Deku: I noticed he brought up the Tower of Babel Puppet Deku was silenced CORRUPTION: Anyways, no one is at the temple yet Nostalgia: Oh, and by the way, I'm not dead CORRUPTION: So, you can't do anything CORRUPTION: Nostalgia: But I'm not dead though Nostalgia: Plushie Deku joined the chat 80 seconds ago Nostalgia: It's not being not dead Plushie Deku: Ohai CORRUPTION: Hmm... Nostalgia: Hey Deku, we were discussing our notdeaditude Plushie Deku: So? I dont have to be silenced Nostalgia: Who cares if Deku can speak, CORRUTION? eRrOrPn failed to prevent the message from getting across. Nostalgia: *CORRUPTION Plushie Deku: Actually Im a Plushie Plushie Deku: Deku is in the corner Deku was unsilenced Nostalgia: Hello again Deku! CORRUPTION: 41 73 20 49 20 73 61 69 64 2c 20 69 74 20 64 6f 65 73 6e 27 74 20 6d 61 74 74 65 72 2c 20 74 68 65 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 70 65 72 73 6f 6e 20 77 68 6f 20 6e 65 65 64 73 20 74 68 61 74 20 69 6e 66 6f 72 6d 61 74 69 6f 6e 20 69 73 20 4f 4d 45 47 41 2c 20 61 6e 64 20 68 65 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6c 65 61 72 6e 20 74 68 61 74 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 74 68 65 20 47 61 72 6f 20 4d 61 73 74 65 72 Deku: ....in which the moon is born in the earth and the earth is born in the Heavens Nostalgia: And who is the Garo Master then? Nostalgia: Too bad I'm already heading there to re-arrange it. CORRUPTION: 53 74 75 66 66 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 74 68 65 20 67 61 6d 65 20 74 68 61 74 20 64 6f 65 73 6e 27 74 20 68 65 6c 70 20 61 6e 79 6f 6e 65 2c 20 75 6e 6c 65 73 73 20 74 68 65 79 20 61 72 65 20 69 6e 20 54 68 65 20 56 6f 69 64 Deku: What value is there even in relating this to a game? Deku: We got Mugen. Deku: Didn't Nostalgia say Mugen was in the Void? CORRUPTION: 4d 75 67 65 6e 20 69 73 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 61 20 73 6e 61 6b 65 20 69 6e 20 74 68 65 20 67 72 61 73 73 3a 20 41 6e 6e 6f 79 69 6e 67 Nostalgia: Deku, please be quiey Nostalgia: *quiet Deku: .... Deku: CORRUPTION: 53 65 65 6d 73 20 61 73 20 69 66 20 65 52 72 4f 72 50 6e 20 68 61 73 20 73 61 69 64 20 74 6f 20 6d 75 63 68 2e 20 48 65 20 69 73 20 76 65 72 79 20 63 6c 6f 73 65 20 74 6f 20 6c 6f 73 69 6e 67 20 68 69 73 20 45 6d 62 6c 65 6d 2c 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 69 74 20 6d 61 74 74 65 72 20 6d 75 63 68 20 61 6e 79 77 61 79 73 2c 20 79 6f 75 20 67 75 79 73 20 61 6c 72 65 61 64 79 20 68 61 76 65 20 69 74 Nostalgia: Hey, do you know what I've noticed? Deku: Express Deku: Express Nostalgia: Deku! Shut up! Deku: ..................... CORRUPTION: Nostalgia: Let's get back on topic, shall we? CORRUPTION: 4c 6f 6f 6b 20 61 74 20 74 68 69 73 2c 20 49 20 68 61 76 65 6e 27 74 20 64 6f 6e 65 20 6d 75 63 68 20 61 6e 64 20 79 6f 75 20 74 77 6f 20 61 72 65 20 70 75 6c 6c 69 6e 67 20 65 61 63 68 20 6f 74 68 65 72 20 61 70 61 72 74 2e Deku attempting to kick/ban user "CORRUPTION" Nostalgia: Don't worry, I was pulling eRrOr apart earlier today Nostalgia: But I can pull you apart too CORRUPTION if you'd like CORRUPTION: 48 6f 77 20 63 61 6e 20 79 6f 75 20 70 75 6c 6c 20 6d 65 20 61 70 61 72 74 3f 20 49 27 6d 20 6e 6f 74 20 65 76 65 6e 20 77 65 61 72 69 6e 67 20 74 68 65 20 4d 61 73 6b Nostalgia: Oh again with me being a mask Deku: Mask..... Nostalgia: For the last time Deku: Mask Guy.... Nostalgia: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCF9qz_2D1M CORRUPTION: Nostalgia: Oh, sew your mouth shut, CORRUPTION. I am just mad that Deku named me. Only the Observer and Captain's allies were to know it was me. As for Nostalgia, well, I cannot speak for him. CORRUPTION: 68 74 74 70 3a 2f 2f 77 77 77 2e 79 6f 75 74 75 62 65 2e 63 6f 6d 2f 77 61 74 63 68 3f 76 3d 33 76 77 2d 6b 43 64 59 63 69 6f 26 66 65 61 74 75 72 65 3d 72 65 6c 61 74 65 64 Deku: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grbSQ6O6kbs Deku: Both of you failed..... Nostalgia: I was thinking of that actually Nostalgia: CORRUPTION: CORRUPTION: 44 65 6b 75 20 67 65 74 73 20 2b 31 20 69 6e 20 6d 79 20 62 6f 6f 6b 2c 20 68 65 20 69 73 20 6e 6f 77 20 6a 75 73 74 20 61 6c 6d 6f 73 74 20 64 65 61 64 Nostalgia: You know what? I think I'll just connect to Locria's computer instead. On any day, cipher > delayed response. Deku: Almost... Nostalgia: Ooh! We'll have a giant dead party! We'll all say we're masks and play MM! Loxias(?) joined the chat 31 seconds ago Deku: ... Nostalgia: Hello there CORRUPTION: 42 75 74 20 73 6f 6d 65 20 6f 66 20 79 6f 75 20 61 72 65 20 75 73 65 6c 65 73 73 2c 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 74 68 65 20 4b 61 6d 61 72 6f 27 73 20 4d 61 73 6b Deku: Loxias! Buddy! Loxias(?): 3-1-14-14-15-20 19-20-1-14-4 8-1-22-9-14-7 20-15 23-1-9-20 21-14-20-9-12 13-25 18-5-16-12-9-5-19 1-18-5 9-18-18-5-12-5-22-1-14-20 20-15 20-8-5 3-21-18-18-5-14-20 3-15-14-22-5-18-19-1-20-9-15-14. 9-20 9-19 1 3-8-1-18-1-3-20-5-18 6-12-1-23 15-6 13-9-14-5. Deku: Kamaro is fairly entertaining. Deku: You also get two ladies in its use Loxias(?): 9 1-13 14-15-20 12-15-3-18-9-1, 4-5-11-21. CORRUPTION: 4f 68 2c 20 62 75 74 20 49 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 79 6f 75 20 61 72 65 2c 20 69 74 27 73 20 61 6e 20 61 62 69 6c 69 74 79 20 67 69 76 65 6e 20 74 6f 20 75 73 20 47 6c 79 70 68 73 2c 20 62 75 74 20 79 6f 75 2e 2e 2e 20 59 6f 75 20 77 65 72 65 20 6c 75 63 6b 79 Nostalgia: Oh, is little CORRUPTION angry? CORRUPTION: 57 65 6c 6c 20 49 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 69 74 27 73 20 74 69 6d 65 20 74 6f 20 6c 6f 63 6b 20 74 68 69 73 20 63 68 61 74 20 75 70 2c 20 49 72 6f 6e 69 63 2e 2e 2e 20 48 65 27 73 20 73 6f 20 69 72 72 69 74 61 74 69 6e 67 2e 2e 2e 20 Ironic joined the chat Deku: Nostalgia, be a little more helpful Ironic: Uryy ab Deku: Before he entered you said that? Loxias(?): 23-1-19 9 20-18-21-12-25 12-21-3-11-25, 15-18 4-9-4 25-15-21 6-15-15-12-19 19-9-13-16-12-25 21-14-4-5-18-5-19-20-9-13-1-20-5 13-5? Nostalgia: Hey Ironic CORRUPTION: 57 65 6c 6c 20 73 70 65 61 6b 20 6f 66 20 74 68 65 20 64 65 76 69 6c 2e 2e 2e 20 4f 72 20 73 68 6f 75 6c 64 20 49 20 73 61 79 20 55 6e 64 65 61 64 20 4b 69 6e 67 2c 20 77 68 6f 20 63 61 6e 27 74 20 65 76 65 6e 20 70 72 6f 74 65 63 74 20 68 69 73 20 6b 69 6e 67 64 6f 6d 20 65 76 65 72 20 73 69 6e 63 65 20 22 48 65 22 20 70 75 74 20 61 20 73 74 6f 70 20 74 6f 20 79 6f 75 72 20 6c 69 74 74 6c 65 20 53 74 6f 6e 65 20 54 6f 77 65 72 Deku: Where's my mirror shield? Deku: Gotta reflect this fiery, burning energy of this roo Deku: room* CORRUPTION: 49 74 20 77 61 73 20 6d 75 63 68 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 6f 75 72 20 6c 69 74 74 6c 65 20 4b 69 6e 67 20 6f 76 65 72 20 74 68 65 72 65 2c 20 69 74 20 77 61 73 6e 27 74 20 65 78 70 65 63 74 65 64 2e 20 4f 75 72 20 66 6c 61 77 20 77 61 73 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 69 6e 67 20 69 74 20 77 61 73 20 6f 6b 61 79 20 74 6f 20 6c 65 74 20 79 6f 75 20 6b 65 65 70 20 79 6f 75 72 20 6d 6f 72 74 61 6c 20 62 6f 64 79 Loxias(?): 9 1-13 1-12-18-5-1-4-25 1-20 20-8-5 13-21-19-9-3 8-15-21-19-5, 3-15-18-18-21-16-20-9-15-14. 25-15-21 6-15-15-12-19 1-18-5 12-1-26-25 1-19 23-5-12-12 1-19 16-18-15-14-5 20-15 21-14-4-5-18-5-19-20-9-13-1-20-9-15-14. Ironic: Nyevtug, rabhtu bs guvf. V'z na nqzva gbb, naq V qba'g vagraq gb fcrnx gb lbh nyy qnl... Gur Qentba envfrq sebz gur qrnq, lbh pna'g rira cebgrpg lbhefrys sebz n Tbeba!! Deku: 48 6f 77 20 62 61 64 6c 79 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 65 52 72 4f 72 50 6e 20 67 65 74 20 70 75 6e 69 73 68 65 64 20 66 6f 72 20 68 69 73 20 6c 69 74 74 6c 65 20 45 6d 62 6c 65 6d 20 52 65 76 65 6c 61 74 69 6f 6e 3f Loxias(?): 17-21-9-20-5 2-1-4-12-25, 4-5-11-21. 9 1-13 12-15-15-11-9-14-7 6-15-18-23-1-18-4 20-15 23-1-20-3-8-9-14-7 9-20. CORRUPTION: 46 6f 72 20 6e 6f 77 2c 20 69 74 20 77 61 73 20 41 62 62 61 72 61 6f 63 6b 2c 20 62 75 74 20 49 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 74 68 61 74 20 68 65 20 6c 65 74 20 41 62 62 61 72 61 6f 63 6b 20 68 61 76 65 20 69 74 2c 20 69 66 20 65 52 72 4f 72 50 6e 20 73 6c 69 70 73 20 6f 6e 65 20 6d 6f 72 65 20 74 69 6d 65 2c 20 49 27 6c 6c 20 6d 61 6b 65 20 73 75 72 65 20 22 48 65 22 20 6c 65 61 72 6e 73 20 6f 66 20 68 69 73 20 66 61 69 6c 75 72 65 20 6f 66 20 61 20 47 6c 79 70 68 Ironic: Ckwud, Y'c dej ikhu xem cksx xubf oek'bb fhelytu yd oekh skhhudj ijqju, Y'c ikhu jxu tuvudiui qhekdt Jxu Leyt, qdt yd Jxu Leyt, xqlu ruud bemuhut... Rkj Y ted'j jxyda "Xu" mekbt buj oek hkd qhekdt jxqj uqio. Jqau yj uqio, mqyj veh cu, eaqo? Deku: I'l probably just a puppet to some greater power, but I'll never know. I'm too ignorant to notice. (01100101 01110100 01101001 01110010 01110000 01110011 01101110 01101111 01100111 01100001 01110010 01000100) Loxias(?): 18-5-12-1-24, 9-18-15-14-9-3. 9 1-13 15-14-12-25 4-15-9-14-7 19-15-13-5 18-5-3-15-14-14-1-9-19-1-14-3-5 6-15-18 14-15-23. 20-8-5 13-21-19-9-3 8-15-21-19-5 9-19 1 7-15-15-4 22-1-14-20-1-7-5 16-15-9-14-20. CORRUPTION: 41 6e 79 77 61 79 73 2c 20 77 68 79 20 61 6d 20 49 20 73 74 69 6c 6c 20 68 65 72 65 20 77 69 74 68 20 79 6f 75 20 73 6e 69 76 65 6c 69 6e 67 20 69 64 69 6f 74 73 2e 20 54 69 6d 65 20 74 6f 20 6c 6f 63 6b 20 74 68 69 73 20 72 6f 6f 6d 2c 20 6f 6e 63 65 20 61 6e 64 20 66 6f 72 20 61 6c 6c Ironic: Nf V fnvq, V'z na nqzva gb. Vqvbg CORRUPTION was banned Deku: Nostalgia: Thanks Deku: Ya Nostalgia: What next? Ironic: Bhg bs nyy gur Tylcuf, PBEEHCGVBA vf gur bar gung V qba'g trg nybat jvgu gur zbfg Ironic: I'm in a safe place right now Ironic: I'll be moving soon again, but until then, I'll stay put Nostalgia: Okay Loxias(?): 10-1, 9-18-15-14-9-3, 9 23-1-19 19-20-1-18-20-9-14-7 20-15 12-9-11-5 15-13-5-7-1 2-5-6-15-18-5 8-5 18-5-22-5-1-12-5-4 8-9-13-19-5-12-6 1-19 1 13-1-10-15-18 10-1-3-11-1-19-19. Ironic: OMEGA is actually one of the more agreeable ones Loxias(?): 2-25 20-8-5 23-1-25, 23-8-1-20 20-8-5 8-5-12-12 4-9-4 14-9-13-18-15-4 4-15 20-15 25-15-21? Loxias(?): 23-5 20-8-15-21-7-8-20 25-15-21 23-5-18-5 4-15-23-14 21-14-20-9-12 25-15-21 19-8-15-23-5-4 21-16 20-15-4-1-25. Ironic: But I like MiMiC the best Ironic: Fake death Nostalgia: Ah Ironic: But, there I was in The Void, uh... I was by Great Bay Ironic: I was wearing the Goron Mask, because apparently "He" has lots of them Loxias(?): 19-15 25-15-21 1-18-5 8-5-18-5 14-15-23? Ironic: Then someone Nimrod, pushes me in Ironic: Pulled the Mask off just in time Ironic: Ironic: But... I would say where I am at now, but... It would be bad Deku: Can you swim in the air though? Deku: Or can you Bombchu Hover Loxias(?): 2-21-20 25-15-21 1-18-5 8-5-18-5 9-14 20-8-5 22-15-9-4, 10-1? Ironic: Glitches Ironic: No, this isn't a game Loxias(?): ... Ironic: Yes Loxias(?): 19-8-21-20 21-16, 4-5-11-21. Deku: Glitches exist everywhere Deku: Not just in game my fair child Ironic: Can you hit A,B,<,<,^ and get anyone where you want? Deku: Yes Ironic: "He" thought that "He" could give me the easiest cipher Ironic: Have you heard of Keyed Caesar? Nostalgia: Afraid not Ironic: It's Caesar, but you need a key to be able to decipher it Ironic: It uses an alphabet key, and then a shift Nostalgia: Do you have a key you want to give us? Ironic: I'm going to start using it Nostalgia: Okay Deku: Nrkt; Ironic: My key is: Nrkt Loxias(?): 9 1|13 1|6|18|1|9|4 9 1|13 14|15|20 1|19 1|23|1|18|5 15|6 1|12|12 20|8|5 7|12|9|20|3|8|5|19 1|19 25|15|21 1|14|4 15|20|8|5|18|19 13|1|25 2|5, 9|18|15|14|9|3. 2|21|20 9 8|1|22|5 2|5|5|14 21|19|9|14|7 20|8|5 6|1|9|18|25 6|15|21|14|20|1|9|14 23|1|18|16 20|15 13|15|22|5 2|5|20|23|5|5|14 1|18|5|1|19. 20|5|18|13|9|14|1 6|9|5|12|4 9|19 14|15|20 5|24|1|3|20|12|25 19|1|6|5 1|20 20|8|9|19 20|9|13|5. Ironic: Don't worry, not in Termania Field Ironic: eRrOrPn is lurking Nostalgia: Do you need to go? Deku: Hmmm Deku: Loxias(?): 9|6 25|15|21 14|5|5|4 20|15 19|20|1|18|20 13|15|22|9|14|7, 20|8|5|14 8|5|1|4 6|15|18 20|8|5 6|1|9|18|25 6|15|21|14|20|1|9|14 9|14 25|15|21|18 1|18|5|1. 21|19|5 20|8|5 23|1|18|16 20|8|5|18|5 20|15 8|5|1|4 6|15|18 9|11|1|14|1 3|1|14|25|15|14. Nostalgia: I think he's already gone though Ironic: Hmm... Deku: Glitch Ironic: I can see eRrOrPn, he's heading into Clock Town's Fairy Fountain Deku: Fairy fountain Warp Glitch Ironic: Don't worry, I've got The Stone Mask Ironic: I'll be back Loxias(?): 19|8|9|20, 9 8|1|4 2|5|20|20|5|18 7|5|20 20|15 20|8|5 19|8|18|9|14|5. Ironic joined the chat Ironic: Got to love that bunny hood Nostalgia: You're safe now? Ironic: The only glitch I know is getting to Sakon's Hideout early Ironic: For now, I'm in Sakon's Hideout Ironic: Zdspn, fupap jap hrd? Ironic: Going to clear the room now Ironic: Don't need anyone else telling the others about the cipher code Nostalgia: Okay Ironic cleared the room Loxias(?): 9 1|13 1|20 20|8|5 19|5|3|18|5|20 19|8|18|9|14|5. 9|6 5|18|18|15|18|16|14 9|19 14|15|20 9|14 9|11|1|14|1 20|8|5|14 9 23|9|12|12 13|5|5|20 21|16 23|9|20|8 25|15|21 23|8|5|18|5 25|15|21 1|18|5. Ironic: Nrc bdap fupap pAaRaKn vb, karljlyh fpnc ljmx cr Frroqjyy cr upyk RZPSJ Deku: WAIT Loxias(?): 14|15 19|9|7|14 15|6 8|9|13. 9|18|15|14|9|3, 9 1|13 15|14 13|25 23|1|25. Deku: I just realosed something Deku was silenced Nostalgia: Why did you silence Deku? Ironic: Because he was drawing to much attention to us Nostalgia: Okay Loxias(?): 9|18|15|14|9|3, 9 20|8|15|21|7|8|20 9 19|1|23 14|9|13|18|15|4 7|15 9|14|20|15 20|8|5 3|1|22|5 2|5|8|9|14|4 20|8|5 13|21|19|9|3 8|15|21|19|5. 3|15|21|12|4 14|15|20 3|15|14|6|9|18|13, 8|15|23|5|22|5|18, 1|19 9 4|9|4 14|15|20 23|1|14|20 20|15 4|5|12|1|25 13|5|5|20|9|14|7 21|16 23|9|20|8 25|15|21. Ironic: Bujak fvyy bcrk uvz... Vq Bujak vb cupap, ujepn'c bppn jnh bvsn rq RZPSJ dk upap hpc, br vc fjb j zvbcjxp rn Nvzaro'b kjac, vq Nvzaro ovo sr vn cupap Loxias(?): 23|5|12|12, 9 23|1|19 14|15|20 1|2|12|5 20|15 315|14|6|9|18|13 20|8|5 19|9|7|8|20|9|14|7, 19|15 9 13|1|25 8|1|22|5 2|5|5|14 19|9|13|16|12|25 19|5|5|9|14|7 20|8|9|14|7|19. Nostalgia: Is there anything I can do? Ironic: V frdyon'c ordlc hrd, Nvzaro vb vnoppo j Nvzaro Loxias(?): Loxias(?): 16|9|20|9|6|21|12 23|15|18|13. 9 18|5|13|5|13|2|5|18 25|15|21. Deku joined the chat 9 minutes ago Deku joined the chat 8 minutes ago Deku: Im not trolling Deku: Besides, I know how to shake off a SILENCE Nostalgia rolls eyes Deku: I still want in with the Crossing. Deku: Which is why I contacted OMEGA Nostalgia: ... Deku: ... Ironic: ... What? Nostalgia: Nothing Deku: I have a big mouth OMEGA joined the chat OMEGA: 124150141164040171157165040144157 Loxias(?): 19|15, 15|13|5|7|1, 9|19 9|20 19|15 8|1|18|4 14|15|23 20|8|1|20 25|15|21 8|1|4 20|15 3|1|12|12 9|14 5|18|18|15|18|16|14 20|15 8|5|12|16 25|15|21? 23|8|1|20 1 19|15|6|20 12|9|20|20|12|5 2|9|20|3|8 25|15|21 1|18|5. Deku facepalms Deku: Don't talk to OMEGA liek that Nostalgia: And where do you get your authority? Deku: I don't Deku: But you peopel dont get the stakes now Nostalgia: What are the stakes? Deku: And thanks to Nimrod, I know both sides of this Rift in the cult. Loxias(?): 9 23|9|12|12 20|1|12|11 20|15 1|14|25|15|14|5 8|15|23 9 23|1|14|20. 23|8|15 1|18|5 25|15|21 20|8|1|20 25|15|21 3|1|14 2|15|19|19 13|5 1|18|15|21|14|4? Nostalgia: So what are those stakes you mentioned before, Deku? Deku: Well, SOMEONE contacted me and gave me some interesting information in a cipher, but I had to swear not to reveal it. Deku: Then he instructed me what to do thus far. Loxias(?): 8|15|14|5|19|20|12|25, 4|5|11|21, 25|15|21 8|1|22|5 14|15 9|4|5|1 8|15|23 13|1|14|25 20|9|13|5|19 15|22|5|18 25|15|21 23|15|21|12|4 8|1|22|5 4|9|5|4 2|25 14|15|23 9|6 9 23|5|18|5 1|2|12|5 20|15 18|5|20|21|18|14 20|15 25|15|21|18 23|15|18|12|4. Nostalgia: Who contacted you, Deku? OMEGA: Deku: T;z Nostalgia: Ah Ironic: OMEGA: 103141154155040144157167156054040111147157163 Deku: Ironic: V fvyy bzvcp hrd fvcu zh lyjop, hrda kjcupcvm cuvns vb nrcuvns mrzkjapo cr zvnp Loxias(?): 6|18|1|14|11|12|25, 15|13|5|7|1, 9 1|13 19|21|18|16|18|9|19|5|4 25|15|21 12|15|20 8|1|22|5 14|15|20 25|5|20 11|9|12|12|5|4 8|9|13. 1|14|4 9 13|5|1|14 16|12|1|9|14 15|12|4 4|5|1|20|8, 14|15|20 19|5|14|4|9|14|7 8|9|13 20|15 20|8|5 22|15|9|4 12|9|11|5 25|15|21 20|18|9|5|4 20|15 4|15 23|9|20|8 13|5. OMEGA: 1231571571560401110471541540401501411661450401641501450401071511541441451440401021541411441450401641 5015716514715005404017115716504014116214504014615715715415116315004016415704016415015115615304017115 7165040143141156040144145146145141164040155145040167151164150040164150141164040160141164150145164151 143040164150151156147040171157165040143141154154040141040163167157162144 Deku: ... Deku: What ever happened to the Great fairy Sword? OMEGA: 1110401501411440401561570401601411621640401511560401711571650401421451511561470401461571621431451440 4015115616415704012415014504012615715114405404011104015514117104014214504016415014504015715414414516 3164040155145155142145162040157146040124150145040126157151144054040142165164040111040167141163040156 1451661451620401410401601411621640401571460401671501411640401501411601601451561451440401641570401711 57165 Deku: Or is helping a fairy too out of question OMEGA: 104145153165054040171157165040141162145040157165164040157146040160154141143145 Deku: Oh s-sorry sir..... OMEGA: 1231571621621710401411511560471640401471571561561410401431651640401511640401641501511630401641511551 45054040157156143145040111040147145164040164157040110151155056056056 Deku: No! Deku: You break your part of the deal, yuo don't get the image. Loxias(?): 4|15 14|15|20 6|15|18|7|5|20, 15|13|5|7|1, 9|18|15|14|9|3 8|1|19 13|5, 1|14|4 9 8|1|22|5 20|8|5 4|5|13|15|14 7|15|4 13|1|19|11 1|19 23|5|12|12 1|19 20|8|5 6|1|9|18|25 2|12|1|4|5. 25|15|21 23|15|21|12|4 2|5 23|9|19|5 14|15|20 20|15 21|14|4|5|18|5|19|20|9|13|1|20|5 13|5 1|7|1|9|14. OMEGA: 1011500540401421651640401671411630401511640401711571650401671501570401110401411471621451451440401641 57077040116157160145 Deku: Grrr. Deku: Arcada won't like to hear that OMEGA Loxias(?): 12|9|11|5 1 19|14|1|11|5 20|8|1|20 8|1|19 2|5|5|14 19|20|5|16|16|5|4 15|14, 25|15|21|18 6|15|12|12|25 3|15|13|5|19 2|1|3|11 20|15 2|9|20|5 25|15|21, 4|5|11|21. Deku: Fine. Eat out my soul then. But just know where your little Stray Fairies are afterwards Loxias(?): 3|1|18|5|6|21|12 23|8|1|20 25|15|21 19|1|25, 4|5|11|21. 1|19 9|20 9|19, 20|8|1|20 9|19 5|24|1|3|20|12|25 23|8|1|20 9 16|12|1|14 20|15 4|15 20|15 25|15|21 9|6 25|15|21 23|9|14|4 21|16 8|5|18|5 9|14 20|8|5 22|15|9|4. OMEGA: 1110401441571560471640401471511661450401410401461541711511561470401461651431530401411421571651640401 7115716504015716204017115716516204016315015116404014416215116016015115614704015415715115604014315415 7164150040101162143141144141056040124150145171040141162145040156157164150151156147040143157155160141 1621451440401641570401101511550540401411561440401101450401671571560471640401641411531450401411671411 71040155171040105155142154145155040146157162040164150141164056040111144151157164163 Deku: Peh. Deku: http://www.youtube.com/results?search_qu... Deku: Take your pick Deku: He'll get up any way there is. OMEGA: Deku: Besides Deku: Losing emotion won't be too bad Deku: Look at Ventus Loxias(?): 4|5|11|21 25|15|21 18|5|1|12|12|25 19|8|15|21|12|4 12|5|1|18|14 20|15 11|5|5|16 20|8|1|20 13|15|21|20|8 19|8|21|20. 1|19 9|20 9|19, 25|15|21 1|18|5 10|21|19|20 7|9|22|9|14|7 5|22|5|18|25|15|14|5 9|14 20|8|5 18|15|15|13 13|15|18|5 1|14|4 13|15|18|5 18|5|1|19|15|14|19 20|15 11|9|12|12 25|15|21 23|8|5|14 23|5 6|9|14|4 25|15|21. Nostalgia: Loxias, calm down Deku: I'm already due for death. Loxias(?): ... Deku: Besides, everybody dies Deku: Even in the Void OMEGA: 1011561711671411711630540401511460401711571650401671411561640401641570401431621571631630401241501450 4012615715114405404010414515316505404017115716504015516516316404014214504016316516214504016415704014 2145040157156040150151163040147157157144040163151144145056040116157040155141164164145162040150157167 0401551651431500401641621511431531451621710401511630401651631451440540401711571650401631641511541540 4015014515416014514404010314116016414115115605404011104014315716515414404016414515415404011015115504 0164150141164056 Loxias(?): 14|15|19|20|1|12|7|9|1, 9 1|13 14|15|20 12|15|3|18|9|1. 9 8|1|22|5 1|12|18|5|1|4|25 19|1|9|4 20|8|9|19. Deku: No I didn't help Captain. Deku: That wasn't help! Nostalgia: Whatever Mugen Ironic: Ironic: Zip it Nostalgia Nostalgia was silenced Deku: I dont care whatever "self-insight" he had Nostalgia2 joined the chat Deku: That didn't help him Loxias(?): 9|20 9|19 6|9|14|5, 9|18|15|14|9|3. 4|5|11|21 1|12|18|5|1|4|25 2|12|5|23 13|25 3|15|22|5|18. Deku: No, real Loxias did Ironic: Deku, no need to hide it Ironic: I know you helped Captain OMEGA: 105166145162171157156145054040142145163151144145163040110145054040153156157167056 Deku: THAT WASNT HELP Ironic: Don't lie Deku: Speaking of Captain, I hope everybody knows about the smuggling act Loxias(?): 9 20|9|18|5 15|6 20|8|9|19. 9|18|15|14|9|3, 15|13|5|7|1, 5|24|16|5|12 8|9|13, 16|12|5|1|19|5. Nostalgia2: Smuggling act? Deku: Probably not even a few days until CORRUPTION and eRrOrPn notice Ironic: Zip it Deku: Fine Loxias(?) joined the chat Loxias(?): 4|1|13|14|5|4 20|9|14|7|12|5 20|21|14|5|18... OMEGA: 1201541451411631450401041451531650540401641451541540401551450401641501511630401601541411560540401110 40150141166145040171145164040164157040150145141162040157146040151164 Deku: Captain is a Gibdo.... Deku: Tell that Nimrod. Deku: He'll shit bricks Ironic: Nostalgia2: Just ignore Deku, Ironic Loxias(?): 9|18|15|14|9|3, 3|12|5|1|18 20|8|5 18|15|15|13 1|14|4 20|8|18|15|23 4|5|11|21 15|21|20, 14|15|23! Deku: Nostalgia2: Ironic, do what Mugen says Deku changed name to Puppet Puppet changed name to Deku Deku: Good luck OMEGA Deku: You'll need it Nostalgia2: For what exactly? Deku was kicked out Ironic cleared the room K'Thanks! Category:Arc 3: The Void